Naruto the Idiot
by moonlesslife
Summary: Naruto asks the one question no boy or man should ever ask a girl or woman. He asks Sakura how much she weighs? How will Sakura respond? One-shot Please review


Okay, here's another one shot I wanted to do. I've decided to do a series of one shots, but they will have one thing in common. There all apart of the Idiot series. I know, it's sounds, well, stupid, but it's not, it's just what I do when I'm bored.

Idiot Series #2

(Each one shot has nothing to do with any other in the series, they are independent of each other and they are all humorous)

Naruto The Idiot

It was a nice warm evening, with the wind blowing softly through the air. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were hanging out at the new ramen shop in town.

"So Sakura, what do you have planned for your birthday tomorrow?" Naruto asked innocently. Everyone except Sakura knew that they were throwing a surprise party. Naruto though, couldn't figure out why he couldn't tell Sakura. Was it that bad, he thought to himself.

"Nothing, really, but maybe if I'm lucky Sasuke will go out on a date with me?" Sakura asked her crush pleadingly.

"I leave on a mission tomorrow, plus I don't have time to go out with you," Sasuke replied in a monotone voice.

"You're so mean," Sakura said, and punched him playfully.

Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes.

Naruto was thinking, while his teammates were messing around. He had to figure out what to get Sakura for her birthday. So he was going to ask a question out of curiosty.

"Sakura, how much do you weigh?" Naruto had a totally innocent expression on his face and he decided if he knew how much she weighed he could easily figure out what size clothing she wore or maybe he would have to ask her for her shirt size instead. It was his own mental argument.

Sakura gaped and Sasuke was dumbfounded. Sakura socked him in the face and walked away.

"Why would I ever tell you?" Sakura said to an unconscious Naruto. Naruto still heard her words and he found a new found pain at the top of his head. Ow, he thought, that would surely leave a mark.

Sasuke just walked away, a smirk on his face but when didn't he smirk?

Hmmmm...Naruto thought to himself, maybe she won't tell me her weight because she doesn't know it. I know what to buy her now.

Naruto ran off into the nearest store to buy her, her gift before the store closed. So he bought the present and took it home to wrap it.

"Ahhhh...this thiing is so hard to wrap." He was talking to himself again. He was becoming just as bad as Sakura.

The Next Day:

Sakura woke up from her pleasant sleep with a yawn, and she stretched out her muscles.

She went down stares to find her mother had prepared her a birthday meal: bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, French toast and a few other things. She chowed down hungrily and walked out her front door.

"Sakura," Ino greeted her best friend and they went to hang out at Ino's flower shop for a while. About 1'oclock or so Ino lead Sakura back to her house for the surprise party.

Sakura was so surprised she screamed and hugged the first person in sight-Naruto.

A blush crept over his features and Sakura released him realizing who she was hugging.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was glad he decided to stand in the cornor.

Two hours Later, Presents were being opened:

"Here sakura," Naruto said handing her a bulky heavy package.

Sakura was a little suspicious but she loved gifts. She opened the package quickly and her mouth nearly dropped off her face, when she saw that Naruto had bout her a pink cherry blossom scale so she could measure her weight.

The rest of the ninjas in the room saw the gift and backed away from the oblivious yet happy Naruto.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm fat?" Sakura screamed into her face.

"No...I was..." Naruto never finished his sentence because Sakura was beating him black and blue. One thing the scale was good for was hurting people.

Two months Later:

Naruto walked out of the hospital, finally. He had been put in specail care for the last two moths and he had to go through physical therapy all thanks to Sakura.

Sixty Years Later:

Even to this day, Naruto still knows how he managed to walk with a limp because it was sixty years ago that he ticked off Sakura and well even his grand kids today still make fun of him because Sakura had beaten him, and their grandfather had been scared for life.

A/N: It was short, I found it a little funny, but then I realize that Naruto might actually do something like this and I feel sorry for him. The first in the series is Sasuke the Idiot, so please check it out, the next in the series will be Kakashi the idiot.

Please leave a review, whether nice or harsh, I care not, just don't flame me to harshly, I burn faster than a Turkey on Thanksgiving.

moonlesslife


End file.
